La Viuda Malvada
by Miracoli
Summary: Luna no aspira a mucho. Le gustaría un hombre a quien amar y para detener a los tontos del pueblo que alegan que es una bruja. El hecho de que haga un poco de magia no quiere decir que necesiten quemarla en la hoguera. Lleva mucho tiempo conseguir sacar el olor a humo de su cabello. Sin embargo, todo parece mejorar cuando su héroe de la niebla la salva de dos pubertos libertinos.


_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes que conozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo los utilizo porque me gustan. Los que no conozcan tampoco son míos, seguramente son de la historia (que tampoco es mía, yo solo juego con ella) que pertenece a Barbara Elsborg. Ni si quiera el merito de la traducción de esta historia (originalmente en inglés) puedo tener, ese es del staff de las chicas de "El club de las excomulgadas".

Finalmente, a mi solo agradezcanme por cambiar los nombres y por subirla aquí.

* * *

Luna maldijo cuando vio a los dos hombres que venían hacia ella a través de las madejas nieblas, de la mañana. Zacharias Smith, el hijo del pastor, y Marcus Flint. Hombres jóvenes con granos en la cara, demasiadas hormonas sueltas, y fanáticos puritanos por padres. Un doble problema. Ella había sido descuidada al ser atrapada aquí sola. Vio la mirada de Dudley haciendo un barrido circular y como volvía a descansar en ella. Tenía un brillo desagradable en sus ojos y un toque lascivo en su boca.

 _Mierda._ Zacharias sonrió mostrando unos dientes torcidos y sucios.

"Buenos días, Viuda Lovegood." Bueno, lo habían sido hasta ahora, pensó Luna.

Había tenido una mañana agradable encontrando todas las plantas que había estado buscando, además de un buen montón de setas para cocinar cuando llegara a casa.

"¿Qué llevas en la cesta?" preguntó Zacharias. El movió su regordete cuerpo, poniéndose a su lado, y el huesudo Marcus se puso al otro lado.

"Mi desayuno." Los hombres se dieron la vuelta, mirando hacia ella, subiendo sus manos hacia su cuerpo aunque aún no la tocaron.

"Aun no hemos desayunado," dijo Zacharias. "Hemos estado buscando a la buena de Marietta Edgecombe."

"¿Por qué? ¿Vais a comerla?" preguntó Luna.

Marcus entrecerró los ojos, la broma no fue captada por su estrecho cerebro. "Tal vez sepas algo de su desaparición. Vamos a ir a tu casa y hablaremos de ello."

"No." Zacharias agarró la cesta y Marcus su muñeca, clavándole las uñas.

"¿No significa sí?" gruñó Marcus.

La niebla se espesó alrededor de ellos. Luna se mordió el labio y pensó conjurar una gran serpiente en su cesta, que mordiera a Marcus y luego se enroscará en Zacharias hasta que lo reventara. Tal vez esto fuera injusto para la serpiente. Esto también sellaría su destino. Luna había oído los rumores que circulaban, incluso antes de la ridícula acusación a Marietta Edgecombe y sabía que era tiempo de seguir adelante. Lograr pasar el momento.

Exhaló un aliento. Había esperado que este pueblo pudiera ser el lugar pero los hombres de Hogsmaede habían sido una gran decepción, al igual que todos los hombres de los doce últimos lugares donde vivió. Zacharias sacó su lengua, la meneó de arriba a abajo por sus labios y se ahuecó las pelotas. Ah, encantador. Ella se marcharía hoy.

"Tengo algo que mostrarte." Zacharias empujó sus caderas contra su muslo mientras Marcus la mantenía quieta. Luna sintió las crestas de sus duras pollas presionando contra ella.

"Lo siento, no trabajo con material de calidad inferior, muchachos." Tal vez no necesitaba una serpiente. La cara de Zacharias se puso tan roja como la remolacha. Parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar. Marcus temblaba de furia.

"¡Maldita puta!", dijo Zacharias con un gruñido. "Vas a pagar por esto." El la cogió en vilo y levantó el puño.

 _No, tú pagarás_. Luna abrió la boca pero el golpe nunca llego. Zacharias se lamentaba mientras su brazo fue arrastrado a su espalda. Marcus se movió para ayudarlo y se estrelló contra el suelo. La niebla se despejó y Luna vio la cara más fascinante que jamás había visto. Los sensuales labios se torcieron en una indirecta peligrosa sonrisa. Nariz fuerte y recta. Ojos verdes del color del las nuevas hojas de acebo. El cabello hirsuto negro. Casi antes de que tuviera tiempo de lamer sus labios, el moreno forastero había golpeado tanto a los hombres sometiéndolos. La pareja rodó por el suelo agarrándose las ingles.

La mirada de Luna se deslizó por su delgado salvador, de musculoso cuerpo. El bulto de sus pantalones no parecía material de calidad inferior.

"¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?" El miró por encima de su hombro, y luego se giró para sonreírle. Ella se puso de pie. "Gracias por enfrentarte a estos bichos. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte el desayuno."

El silbó y un caballo salió de la niebla. Una vez que su salvador se montó a horcajadas, tomó la mano de Luna. Un momento después ella estaba acomodada delante de él, sosteniendo su cesta.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Cuando él no respondió, se dio la vuelta. "¿No puedes hablar?" El negó con la cabeza.

"Articula la palabra." Luna miró sus labios. "¿Javi?" El negó y volvió a intentarlo "¿Harry?" El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Brazos fuertes se envolvieron a su alrededor, y se acomodó contra su ancho pecho, disfrutando la sensación del roce de su erección a lo largo de la hendidura de su trasero cuando el caballo anduvo con pasos desiguales. Cuán rápido había cambiado su vida. Un hombre apuesto. Un gran cuerpo. Una polla que sabía que sería fantástica, y él no podía arruinar las cosas diciendo algo estúpido. ¿Podía la vida ponerse mejor?

Sí, podría.

En el momento en que habían llegado a su casa, él había abierto de un puntapié la puerta de su cuarto cerrado, Harry rasgó su desaliñado vestido desde el cuello a la cintura. Estaba tan harta de hombres apocados que pedían permiso. ¿Puedo tocarte el pecho? ¿Puedo lamer tu pezón? ¿Dónde está tu clítoris? Por fin, un hombre que sabía lo que quería y lo tomaba.

Más sonidos del vestido rasgándose y Luna quedó desnuda frente a él. Giró un mechón de su pelo largo y rubio entre dos dedos y ella oyó como tragaba entrecortadamente, vio la forma en que sus pupilas se oscurecían y como se abrían sus fosas nasales, y deseó por un momento que pudiera hablar. Entonces se olvidó de todo porque en el tiempo que le tomó un parpadeo, el también estaba desnudo, todos sus planos sólidos y marcados músculos, piernas largas y delgadas con caderas estrechas. La boca de Luna se sintió como si hubiera tragado arena. Su pene era largo y grueso, nacía a partir de un nido de rizos espesos, negros como una bestia ansiosa, anclado a unas pelotas pesadas y oscuras. Su glande hinchado resplandecía con una gota de líquido pre-eyaculatorio que hacía que su boca se llenara de agua con la excitada anticipación. Una perla de humedad floreció sobre la rendija, creciendo tan rápida que estalló sobre su cresta y goteó a lo largo de su eje.

Un chorro de humedad surgió de Luna como un eco y mojó la parte superior de sus muslos. El tenue contacto de la mano de Harry deslizándose hacia abajo, por el costado de su cuerpo hizo que su respiración se atascara en la garganta. Cuando los dedos se arrastraron sobre su vientre e hicieron una parada en su depilado montículo antes de deslizarse entre sus piernas, un gemido se le escapó. Las rodillas de Luna temblaban. Con una mano le sujetó ambas juntas como una abrazadera. El sonido que él hizo, un gruñido de necesidad cruda, envió a Luna corriendo hacia el borde del acantilado. El separó sus muslos y empujó dos dedos con fuerza en su interior, y Luna cayó en el precipicio, corriéndose con fuerza, los músculos apretados, el placer brotando por cada poro.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿De dónde había salido este hombre? ¿Harry de la niebla? ¿Cómo podía convencerle de que nunca la abandonara? Luna tomó un desigual aliento antes de hablar.

"Más." Harry sonrió abiertamente y levantó su mano a sus labios, lamiendo y luego chupando cada uno de sus dedos. Luna suspiró y lo tomó por la parte posterior de su cuello, bajándole su rostro hacia ella, su aliento acariciaba sus labios en un jugueteo antes de que su tentadora boca se fundiera con la suya.

Luna se perdió. Ida. Barrida por la marea más rápida que una cáscara de trigo en una corriente. Su lengua se deslizó junto a la suya, enredándose y jugando mientras exploraba todos los rincones de su boca. Él sabía dulce, como los bosques, las flores, la niebla, y algo más… pero ¿qué? Luna casi lo reconocía, pero el profundizó el beso y su mente se nublo con la lujuria. Estaba embrujada. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Harry. Dentro de ella. Jodiéndola. Haciendo que se corriera y corriera hasta que culminara gritando. Sus manos vagaban por su espalda, tirando de su trasero, arrastrando su propia columna vertebral, ahuecando su culo, meciendo sus caderas contra él.

Un dedo presionó en su pliegue en la parte inferior y se deslizó por el oscuro camino de la unión caliente entre sus muslos, mojados por su sedosa crema. El tocó su clítoris, frotándolo con la cantidad correcta de presión, girándolo y apretándolo haciendo que Luna se estremeciera contra él. Su visión era borrosa, como si la habitación se hubiera llenado de humo. Se sentía como si él tuviera dedos acariciando por todas partes, profundizando en su coño, masajeando su clítoris, presionando contra el fruncido anillo de su ano, así como por la espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos. Imposible.

Sus manos exploraron la piel lisa y carne dura, y su cuerpo se encendía bajo su toque, su polla se hinchaba y palpitaba contra su estómago. Agarrando sus caderas, Harry la hizo girar hasta que sus piernas golpearon su cama, y luego la bajó suavemente, mientras la besaba, alimentándola del calor de su boca hasta que se quemara en el punto de combustión. Los músculos internos de Luna se cerraron alrededor de sus dedos cuando él los sumergió y retorció dentro de su canal de forma habilidosa. Harry lamía y mordisqueaba un mojado camino hacia sus pechos. Sus labios y dientes jugueteaban con su pezón, las yemas de sus dedos masajeaban el otro, mientras que su otra mano la hería hasta el frenesí, estirándola, robando su control, llevándola hasta la perdición. Inundada por las sensaciones, Luna se sostuvo de los brazos de Harry, su espalda arqueada por la necesidad. Temblores tomaron su cuerpo, ondulando su núcleo, enviando cintas de fuego que revoloteaban por sus venas. "Más," dijo con voz entrecortada.

El mordió un pezón, y pellizcó el otro, abrió sus dedos en tijera en su interior, y Luna se corrió otra vez, el mundo se volvió tan negro por un momento en un paréntesis de placer insondable antes de que estallara con un estremecimiento de éxtasis. Oh, él era bueno.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez hasta que la visión borrosa desapareció y pudo ver otra vez su boca sonriente.

El alivió su expresión, soplando alientos susurrantes a lo largo de su clavícula, calmando el latido del corazón de Luna. Entonces Harry se deslizó hacia abajo para enterrar la cara entre sus piernas y su pulso aumentó de nuevo como un caballo al galope. Empujó sus muslos sobre sus hombros y puso sus manos bajo su trasera, abriéndola para él. La mirada era caliente en sus ojos cuando levantó la cabeza, la manera que su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba hacía que ella no pudiera negarle nada.

Él había puesto su placer en primer lugar y ningún hombre nunca había hecho esto alguna vez. Harry arrastró su lengua a lo largo de sus hinchados labios externos, chupando, lamiendo, besando, y el dolor aumentaba en su matriz arrastrando una serie de gemidos más y más fuertes de su garganta. Las contracciones comenzaron de nuevo, diminutos golpes apretados que crecían en intensidad con cada giro y cada remolino de su lengua, con cada respiración jadeante, con el roce de su barbilla y con el pellizco suave de sus dientes. Sus huesos se derritieron, estrellas estallaron en su cabeza y dejó escapar un sollozo. El tenía poder sobre ella. El primer hombre que había encontrado que la había hecho desear con tanta desesperación. Harry le había dado muestra de su fuerza y Luna temía tanto como rogaba a partes iguales. Era quizás el hombre más peligroso con el que ella se había encontrado alguna vez, porque él no quería hacerle nada malo, solo darle placer.

¿A que renunciaría ella por estar con él para siempre?

Luna sacudió la bruma de su cabeza. También, podía darle placer, hacerlo suyo, porque él quisiera serlo, no a través del engaño. Ella ya era suya, solo que él no lo sabía aún. Lo hizo girar sobre su espalda y abandonó la cama para arrodillarse en el suelo, tirando de él hasta que su trasero llegó al borde del colchón. Luna miro fijamente su polla en tensión, se lamió los labios con la vista de las gruesas venas púrpuras que corrían y brillaban a su largo, la punta aterciopelada la invitaba a degustarla. Sus pelotas parecían duras como piedras, preparadas en la base de su polla, listas para estallar de felicidad. Dio un golpe con la punta de los dedos a lo largo de una vena abultada y el ruidoso aliento que lanzó la hizo saltar. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Se apoyó en sus codos, contemplándola. Por un momento, sus pupilas no se veían perfectamente redondas. Ellas le recordaron… Luna suspiró… a algo, pero echó otra mirada y decidió que había estado equivocada. Había cosas más interesantes que investigar.

Una lamedura, de la base hasta la punta, y Harry gruñó, apretando sus dedos en su pelo, acercándola más. Luna rodeó su lengua alrededor de la sensible punta, metiéndola en la delgada ranura y sacando una salada gota de líquido preeyaculatorio. Sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de ella. Luna los apartó con sus hombros y lo besó, lamió, sorbiendo a lengüetadas un camino hacia sus pelotas. Se las llevó a la boca, las separó con su lengua y las chupó suavemente. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, el intenso placer de su rostro le devolvió parte de su poder. Él era tanto de ella, como ella era de él. Ella soltó su saco con un dulce beso.

Usando una mano para acariciar su angular hueso de la cadera, envolvió la otra alrededor de su raíz, trabajándola a lo largo de su pene, enroscándola mientras chupaba la cabeza hasta que se estremeció y jadeo por debajo de ella. Luna cerró la boca sobre él, haciendo presión y succionó hasta que su polla chocó contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Usando su saliva, la uso como lubricante, ella sorbió hacia abajo, tragándole profundamente con impulsos superficiales, labios tensos y la boca suave, dándole tirones y succionando hasta que él se resistió bajo ella. Sus dedos le acariciaban la garganta, siguiendo el movimiento de su eje por debajo de su piel hasta que de repente Luna se vio impulsada sobre su espalda. Harry se cernía sobre ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando, moviendo su cabeza en advertencia.

De un golpe en sus empapados pliegues, deslizó su polla en su interior con un gemido ronco, rodeando sus caderas, estirándola con cuidado. Luna jadeó cuando sus músculos se contrajeron a su alrededor, arrastrándolo más profundo. Se sentía perfecto. Harry flexionó la cadera, sacándola hasta que solo la punta permanecía en ella, luego se dejó caer de nuevo para enterrar su verga en su interior. Luna miró su cara, le vio esforzarse para mantener el control mientras se movía durante mucho tiempo con golpes largos y lentos, vio el segundo exacto en que perdió y sus caderas empujaron hacia delante y se enterró todo lo largo que era en su interior hasta que sus bolas golpearan su carne. Su cara se tensó, su respiración se volvió irregular y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

"Más" jadeó ella. Harry dio una risa ahogada y utilizo todo su cuerpo para joderla en movimientos más y más fuertes hasta que aporreó la cama.

"Más profundo, más duro, más rápido." Luna envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus brazo, sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y empujó hacia arriba con cada  
golpe. El aumentó el ritmo, pistoneó en ella a la velocidad de un rayo, la fricción ardiente era tan exquisita que Luna se elevaba gritando de placer. Cuando Harry cambió el ángulo de su penetración, girando su polla en un punto más profundo por lo que presionaba aún más dentro de ella, y más profundo de lo que cualquiera hubiera llegado antes, Luna miró a sus ojos y explotó viendo estrellas.

Ella no podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía respirar. La arrastró al olvido, y empujó a un clímax a cada célula de su cuerpo. Los músculos de su coño se contrajeron con fuerza alrededor de su pene, se puso rígido por encima de ella, y cayeron en pedazos juntos. Ella se corrió con tanta fuerza, que tembló intensamente, su espalda se arqueó para encontrar el pecho de Harry cuando el chorreó su semilla caliente dentro en su interior. Luna sintió cada chorro, no quería que ninguna otra mujer lo sintiera, y cuando sepultó la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y su cuello, algo que se había roto hace mucho tiempo, comenzó a repararse dentro de ella. El había hecho que ella le perteneciera. La envolvió en sus brazos, Luna sabía que su vida nunca sería igual.

* * *

Harry los oyó venir antes que ella, lo que la sorprendió. Incluso en la felicidad post-coital debería haber detectado la amenaza. La niebla hizo borrosa su visión y parpadeó para aclararla. La cara de Harry se tensó y su fija mirada era penetrante. Luna suspiró. No importa lo peligroso que se viera, no podía salvarla.

Había una dolorosa ironía en haber esperado durante tantos años por alguien que lo hiciera, pero ahora era la última cosa que quería. Harry moriría si lo intentaba. Ella tenía que salvarlo, dejándolo.

"Tienes que irte ahora mismo," le dijo. Luna agarró una bata cuando él se puso los pantalones.

El ruido de la muchedumbre que se aproximaba se hizo más fuerte. El parpadeo de luces brilló por las ventanas. Se puso en pie, se abrochó el cinturón alrededor de su cintura y recogió el resto de sus ropas.

"Hay un túnel." Ella pateó a un lado la alfombra y levantó una trampilla. Harry tomó su mano, tirando de ella.

"No," Luna negó con la cabeza. "Yo no. Sólo tú. Van a encontrar el túnel si ambos nos escapamos."

"Matar a la bruja. Quemar a la bruja. ¡Matar a la bruja!" Los gritos eran totalmente claros. Harry miró frenéticamente hacia la puerta.

Luna hizo una mueca. ¿Quemar a la bruja? Oh, maldita sea, cualquier cosa menos quemar. Ella podía ver que Harry no iba a moverse. Iba a hacerse que lo mataran.

"Mira, todo estará bien si haces lo que te digo. Usa el túnel. Fúgate. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Recuerdas el lugar donde nos encontramos? Te veré allí mañana por la noche."

"Quemar a la bruja. Destrocémosla. Tirar de su lengua." ¡Ay! Luna esperaba que ellos no lo hicieran. Le apretó la mano. "Confía en mí," dijo dándole un fuerte puntapié tras las rodillas y empujándolo por el agujero.

Luna dejó caer la trampilla en su lugar y colocó la alfombra y una mecedora encima. Se sentó en la silla y dio un suspiro tembloroso. La silla se tambaleó bajo ella cuando Harry hizo subir las tablas del suelo y gruñó. "Harry, no lo hagas," dijo. "Corre"

El pestillo de la puerta se levantó y Luna murmuró unas palabras en voz baja.

La silla se cayó de golpe en su lugar, y oyó un débil graznido. Suspiró con alivio. Los aldeanos irrumpieron en su casita de una sola habitación. A la cabeza estaba la madre de Zacharias, Betty Smith.

"¡Bruja!", gritó. "Has poseído a mi hijo. Llenas su cabeza día y noche."

"Y a mi hijo," añadió Josué Flint. "Ella lo amenazó en convertirlo en un sapo."

"Ya es un sapo," murmuró Luna.

"Tu juicio será mañana, Bruja. Hasta entonces serás encerrada en una jaula," dijo el pastor Smith.

El la agarró y la pudo en pie. El pecho de Rose quedó a la vista al deslizarse la bata. Las mujeres abrieron la boca, los hombres jadearon.

"¿Puedo vestirme?", preguntó Luna. "Cuatro mujeres casadas deben quedarse aquí por si intentas huir," dijo el pastor. "Comprueben si tiene un pezón suplementario."

"No, sólo dos. Lo siento." Dijo Luna dejando caer la bata.

"Puta asquerosa," dijeron a la vez Betty Smith y Grace Jackson y se esforzaron por alejar a la manada de hombres.

Luna no se pudo resistir. "A sus maridos les gustaría chuparlos. Uno a cada lado." Las mujeres chillaron cuando sus hombres se volvieron, los hombros desorbitados con horror, gritando y desmintiendo.

Luna se echó a reír y agarró su vestido gris del gancho. Como ella había esperado, su descarada exhibición era una distracción perfecta y nadie pensó en comprobar la prenda.

"No estarás riéndote mañana cuando te quememos en la hoguera," gritó el pastor cuando la puerta se cerró. Luna frunció el ceño.

 _Probablemente no._

* * *

El juicio fue como todos los demás. Una fila de aldeanos hacía cola para hacer una afirmación escandalosa detrás de otra.

Bueno, algunas de las acusaciones podrían haber sido ciertas. Por lo menos habían optado por el estanque de patos en lugar de por la hoguera. Esto podría haber tenido algo que ver con que Luna había fingido tener terror del agua. Gracias a Dios, el pastor era un bastardo sádico.

La luz comenzaba a desaparecer cuando la llevaron fuera. Las antorchas ardían y Luna se estremeció. Esperaba que no cambiaran de opinión acerca de quemarla en la hoguera. Normalmente le tomaba semanas para conseguir quitar el olor a humo de su pelo. Tres hombres la arrastraron a lo largo del camino a la laguna y el resto del pueblo iba detrás. No había mucho más que hacer un sábado por la noche.

"Buenos hombres, soy inocente." Luna se preguntó si ella estaba armando el suficiente alboroto, si valía la pena decirlo. Manos ásperas la empujaron en una silla. Ella los había visto construirla.

El Pastor Smith había estado en el pueblo vecino para ver cómo funcionaba una. Nunca le gustaba ser menos. "Silencio, viuda Lovegood. Si eres inocente, Dios te salvará."

Condenada entonces. Luna suspiró. Ella no era una viuda, pero le había gustado bastante la idea de que la llamaran la Buena Viuda Luna Lovegood. Ataron una cuerda alrededor de su cintura, anudándola a la parte posterior de la silla. Luna respiraba con fuerza cuando la ataron, empujando su cuerpo hacia delante para crear una pequeña holgura cuando lo hicieron. Entonces Joshua Flint tiró de golpe una enorme roca en su regazo y todo el aire salió exhalado de ella. Bastardo.

"Disponte a encontrarte hoy con el Creador," dijo el pastor con una sonrisa burlona.

"Estás a punto de asesinar a una viuda pobre e inocente." Luna hizo temblar a su labio.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Los dos sabemos que no eres inocente. No vivirás cuando subas."

Tú tampoco. Luna se tragó su sonrisa, pensando en el hechizo de impotencia que había echado extensamente por la mañana durante el lento proceso. Habría algunas mujeres decepcionadas esta noche. Tal vez algunas agradecidas. Ella miró las caras hostiles. Los aldeanos estaban todos allí, bueno, todos menos uno. La mitad de las mujeres se preguntaban que sería lo siguiente que hiciera, la otra mitad intentaba adivinar si Luna había follado con sus maridos. No, ella no lo hizo.

Solo el más virulento y el mayor mentiroso de sus acusadores no estaban. Luna oía murmurar a todo el mundo, preguntándose si debían seguir sin Marietta Edgecombe, la buena mujer, quien había comenzado los rumores sobre Luna en primer lugar. La ausencia de Marietta no los había detenido de seguir el juicio.

Ayer había sido un gran día. Luna podría haber pensado que había conjurado a Harry del aire, salvo por el hecho que aún le dolía entre sus piernas y se humedecía pensando en él. El hechizo de rana debería haber desaparecido, pero Luna no tenía esperanza de que él estuviera esperándola en el bosque, por el hechizo de hacerle olvidar que había sido una, lamentablemente lo haría olvidar demasiado. Por una vez en su vida había hecho algo correcto. Luna exhalo un pesado suspiro.

"¡Esta lanzando un hechizo!" gritó una voz. Luna quiso hacer rodar sus ojos, pero imaginó la histeria que esto traería y no lo hizo. Deseaba que se apresuraran y que lo hicieran de una vez. Ella apretó un par de lágrimas para que pareciera que estaba preocupada.

"¡Soy inocente!" exclamó. Tal vez esto haría que alguien tuviera una conciencia culpable que le durara generaciones. Mantenerlos firmes. "Por favor, que alguien me salve."

Una rana saltó sobre su pie y se metió bajo su vestido. Luna tragó saliva. ¿Harry?

"Silencio, bruja," gritó Flint. El pastor Smith comenzó a enumerar sus muchos crímenes de nuevo. Dar a una buena viuda polvo de ántrax en la nariz, fue su derecho por negarse a pagar lo que le debía ¿No había curado a sus dos hijos del dolor de muelas? ¿Qué había de malo en esto? Si, ella había tenido que usar huesos de cerdo para ese trabajo, pero funcionó, ¿no? Hacer caer al Pastor Smith enamorado de un asno. Luna se tragó una risa tonta. Por lo menos sólo lo había hecho besar a la bestia. En los labios. Una carcajada se le escapó y Luna trató de hacerla parecer una tos. A continuación, el crimen que la había condenado, la acusación de Marietta Edgecombe de que Luna había fornicado con el diablo. Claro que sí.

"Si eres una bruja, flotarás a la superficie", dijo Flint, y fuera de la vista de los demás aflojó la cuerda que la sujetaba a la silla. Sin la soga alrededor de su cintura y la roca en su regazo, ella podría haber flotado. El aire quedaría atrapado en su vestido y ella subiría como un corcho. Culpable. Así eran las cosas, hasta con la cuerda floja, estaría atrapada en la silla y definitivamente se ahogaría, haciéndose a ella misma inocente. Maravilloso La rana croó animoso y Luna agitó las faldas sobre sí. Si se trataba de Luna, no quería que les pareciera que la rana le era familiar y la sacrificaran con ella.

Desde una oleada repentina de actividad, Luna adivinó que habían decidido que no podían esperar más tiempo a Marietta Edgecombe. Luna se dio cuenta que el  
marido de Marietta no se daría la voz de alarma por la desaparición de esta hasta que el no encontrara un chivo expiatorio conveniente.

"¿Estás lista, viuda Lovegood?"

"No, comí hace menos de una hora. No debería ir a nadar." La silla cayó, llevándosela con ella.

Esta gente no tenía sentido del humor.

Como era un estanque para patos, no era tan malo. Situado al final del cauce, el agua fue mejor que algunos baños de barro en los que había sido sumergida. La silla descendió y ella levantó su mano para hacer una ola rápida a las caras que miraban hacia abajo antes de que desapareciera de su vista. El fondo era oscuro, pero sus ojos se ajustaron pronto. La rana saltó de sus faldas y nado una pequeña distancia para unirse a dos más y meterse en la base de una roca. Entonces no era Harry, pero las tres se sentaron y observaron.

Luna alcanzó el cuchillo que había cosido en el forro de su vestido y corto la cuerda de alrededor de su cintura. Ella se deslizó de la silla y puso la piedra sobre el asiento. Unos pesos de plomo cosidos en la parte inferior de su vestido aseguraban que ella no flotara. Afortunadamente podía aguantar la respiración durante veinte minutos. Ellos deberían intentarlo con algo más que una cuerda para asegurar al condenado. Una barra de hierro habría causado más problemas. Se puso en pie e hizo una nota mental para coser una lima la próxima vez en el forro, por si alguna mente brillante tuviera una revelación.

Ella descubrió a la buena mujer Marietta Edgecombe pálida e hinchada sentada esperando por ella, atada firmemente a un viejo arado que Rose había encontrado medio enterrado en el cieno. Probablemente asesinada por su marido, ella no podía culparlo por querer deshacerse de esa arpía, pero a Luna no le gustaban los cuerpos abandonados. No fue fácil maniobrar a Marietta y llevarla a la silla, pero Rose la puso en su lugar con la piedra y ató la cuerda. Entonces se sentó en el fondo y esperó. Alrededor de ella todo era penumbra, Luna pudo ver otros cuerpos, la buena mujer Lavender Brown flotaba entre las cañas, meciéndose con las hierbas. Le habían prohibido bailar en vida, y lo compensaba en la muerte.

El pastor Smith había atado rocas a sus piernas antes de que ella fuera arrojada allí. Luna soltó un bufido y envió una corriente de burbujas a la superficie. Había tratado de advertir a Lavenderr, pero la mujer no quiso escucharla. Luna vio que la silla se elevaba de repente. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esto debería ser bueno. Oyó gritos apagados y pedazos de conversación distorsionada.

"Querido Señor. Ella se ha convertido en un monstruo horrible. ¡Dios mío!, ella se ha transformado en Marietta Edgecombe."

¿Podían ver la diferencia? Luna se rió tontamente, poniendo una mano sobre su boca para detener las burbujas. Tan pronto como las luces de las antorchas se fueron, ella quitó los pesos de plomo de su falda y nado hasta sacar su cabeza en la superficie.

Niebla. ¿De dónde había salido eso? No había nadie alrededor. Luna nadó a través de la charca y se arrastró hacia fuera. Se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado una muda de ropa, el día después en que se mudó a la aldea de Hogsmaede. No había forma de saber como de rápidamente cualquier lugar la podía acusar de brujería. El tiempo más corto había sido una semana, el más largo siete meses. Por lo general, la idea de seguir adelante y continuar con la búsqueda la llenaba de entusiasmo. No esta vez. Luna había encontrado lo que había estado buscando. Un hombre a quien amar y había tenido que apartarlo.

Ah Dios, no había empujado solo a Harry, lo convirtió en una rana, aunque de forma  
temporal. ¿Podría arriesgarse perdiendo el tiempo y tratar de encontrarlo? ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero no era estúpida. Tendría que esperar un poco. Tenía que alejarse todo lo que pudiera antes de que llegara la mañana, y luego dormir hasta el anochecer. Luna se frotó para secarse y se vistió. Cuando camino a través del bosque, la niebla se hizo más densa, pero sus manos eran capaces de apartarla como un velo. Cuando miro tras ella, ni siquiera podía ver las luces del pueblo. Extraño.

El paso tranquilo de un caballo congeló su paso. Antes de que Luna pudiera moverse, un brazo fuerte se envolvió alrededor de su pecho y una mano tapó su boca. El corazón saltó entré su garganta y su boca. No con miedo. Labios suaves le acariciaron el cuello, una barba áspera le rozó el hombro. Luna cerró los ojos y se volvió en los brazos de Harry.

¿Cómo la había recordado? ¿Cómo había…? Su lengua se clavó en su boca cuando la arrastró en sus brazos. Rose se humedeció instantáneamente, desesperada por él. Nunca se rompió el contacto de sus labios, sus dedos acariciaron su cuerpo, los pulgares rozaron sus pezones, las manos recorrían su espalda y la ropa se disolvía bajo su toque. ¿Qué?

Entonces el también estaba desnudo con su polla despierta y a Luna no le importó nada más. Ella suspiró en su boca mientras él se deslizaba en su interior. Sus manos le apretaban las caderas mientras conducía su polla y la arrastró hacia abajo. Luna comenzó a correrse en ese momento, golpes que sensibilizaron y dispararon a través de su matriz cuando ella convulsionó a su alrededor. Su boca la consumía, su cuerpo la dominaba. Luna se quedó sin aliento con un grito en la garganta mientras la espiral la llevaba más cerca de lo que había estado del cielo. La niebla se convirtió a su alrededor en un tornado. _¡Magia!_

Su último pensamiento coherente antes de que cada sentido se rompiera. Lo arrastró en un clímax cuando se aferraban el uno al otro, unidos, fusionándose en uno. Luna abrió sus ojos y miró su cara. "Te amo." Harry sonrió.

Ella sabía lo que era. Lo había olvidado pero ahora lo recordaba. Su olor. Sus ojos. Fae. Otro como ella. Suyo.

Había sido Harry el del estanque, asegurándose de que escapara.

"Estoy lista para ir a casa," susurró Luna. "He encontrado lo que buscaba." Harry ladeó la cabeza. "La rana perfecta," dijo.

Abrió la boca y croó fuertemente. Luna le dio una palmada en la cabeza. "Eso no suena como una rana."

"Sí lo hace."

"Oh, puedes hablar. Vayámonos ahora." Harry se rió y se la llevó en la niebla.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Una pequeña adaptación de una historia que leí y me divirtió mucho y no me resistí en traer. De verdad espero que ustedes también la disfruten cualquier duda, queja o comentario positivo es bien recibido.

Besos.


End file.
